Swing Set
by NephlimLover437
Summary: Jace and Clary have been married for eight years now. The first two years were fantastic, but things begin to change at the third year. Clary suggest something that may put the spark back in their marriage. Will it be crazy enough to work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing (No pun intended). I've had this idea for a while, I just haven't figured out how to write it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary<strong>

"Jace, we have to get up." I said even though a proceeded to nuzzle closer into his chest.

Jace groaned and wrapped his arm tighter around my waste. "Leaving me alone someone kept me up way past my bedtime." I drummed my fingers on his chest and smiled fondly at the memories we just created.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time. Now get up!" I said slapping his chest.

He groaned loudly before sitting up, "You didn't hear me complain the first three times either."

"It's not my fault you're such a fantastic lover. The only person you have to blame is yourself." I said before yanking the sheets from him and rolling in the opposite direction. Before I know it I'm out of bed and over Jace's shoulder.

"Jace I am cold and nude!" I scream as I punch him in his back,

"Oh, I don't think so. If I'm up you need to be up." He said laughing to himself.

"Jace, I can see your ass!" I laugh playfully as I struggle out of his hold.

"I can see yours too. I didn't know that the moon came out this early in the morning." He said giving me a firm tap on the bum.

"Come on so I cannot complain in the shower." he said, flashing me that smile that won my heart. He grabs my wrist and leads me into the bathroom, closing the door after us.

Jace is and always will be the love of my life. When I met him it was game over for me, I didn't want to even think about being with anybody else. He married me right out of college, telling me that he waited ten years and didn't want to wait another minute.

We have been married for two years and I am in absolute bliss. We agreed on everything and the biggest arguments we have are over what to watch on TV. We also had sex all the time- I mean all the freaking time. Jace has taken me on every piece of furniture, in every room of our small two bedroom house.

My mother told me that once the honeymoon phase is over our marriage would get stale.

I think she's insane.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a new story I'm working on. It's going to be pretty short. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. How is everyone?**

* * *

><p>Clary POV<p>

"Ready or not hear I come." I her him scream from his place at the front door. Yes. We are two married, grownups playing hide and seek. My size makes this more enjoyable for me than for Jace. I am in a ball under out bed, holding my breath to keep from laughing.

I stifle a giggle when I hear out bedroom door open and see Jace's sock covered feet walk into the room.

"Is she in here? Maybe she's in one of the drawers. She is small enough to fit in there comfortably.'" He says, trying to get me to react so he could win.

"Since I know she would never be silly enough to be under the bed or in the bathroom, I guess I'll go check the other bedroom." He sighs. I wait till I hear the door close to let out the breath I had held in.

That's when I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. Before I had time to scream Jace pulled me from under the bed and planted his lips on mine.

"You are just awful at this game." He murmured into my neck pulling the strap of my tank top down so he could kiss my shoulder. I groaned and wrapped my hands in his silky hair.

"Maybe I just want to be found." I said flipping him over so I was on top. I pressed my lip to the spot on his neck that made his eyes roll back into his head.

"Clary…"he groaned before bringing his mouth back to mine.

"Shhh, let me take care of you." I said kissing down the hollow of his throat, down his chest and across his waist line. His breath quickened and his stomach contracted as I dipped my tongue into his navel.

"Clary." He said his voice more urgent than before. I snapped the button on his pants open and slid the zipped down slowly, with my teeth.

I slid his pants down to his knees and waited for him to do the rest of the work I love watching him fall apart beneath me.

By the time I kissed him through his boxers he apparently had enough.

"This is why I don't let you on top. You take forever." He said ripping my shirt over my head quickly followed by my bra.

"I was trying to make to moment last." I said, my breathing becoming heavy.

He bunched my skirt up around my waist and pushed my underwear to the side before sliding into me.

The roomed stilled and my breath caught in my throat.

All I was aware of was Jace's hand in mine, his yes boring into mine and mine into his.

I still say my mom is insane.

**Three years later**

After three years of marriage things did begin to become boring. Jace didn't even look at me the way he used to.

As usually I got I stared at the ceiling until my alarm clock went off. Jace and I used to wake up at the same time so we could eat breakfast together before breakfast.

Now it has become the norm. We barely even talk in the morning, let alone eat breakfast together.

I walked into the bathroom behind Jace so we could brush our teeth. He looked at me and in the mirror and I at him. He shot me a brisk wink before putting toothpaste on his brush. I watched as my checks became a light shade of pink. We may have lost the spark in our marriage but he still has the power to make me flush with just one look.

I wet my brush before mimicking Jace's actions and brushing my teeth. When I leaned down to spit into the sink, Jace leaned down as well.

I spit in the sink.

Jace spit in my hair.

I looked up and met his eyes in the mirror; his expression was just as puzzled as mine.

"Um…sorry." He said scratching the back of his head. I sighed and moved around him to step into the shower. He followed behind me, closing the glass door behind us.

He step in front of me and turned the water on, waiting for it to adjust before letting me in front of the stream. He starting doing that when he noticed I flinch from the cold, when the shower first starts.

When my hair is wet enough, he takes my shampoo and begins to lather it in my hair, washing out the toothpaste and oil that had collected in my hair over the past couple of days.

I leaned back into him, loving the feeling of his fingers in my hair. I moaned when he finished and removed his hands from me.

I turned around and placed my lips on his, pressing him against the wall.

I used to get a reaction from him in a matter of seconds, but this time nothing happened.

"That's never happen before." I whispered. He sighed out deeply and stared up at the ceiling of the shower.

"Is it me?" I asked, my lower lip trembling. His eyes snapped back down to mine widening in disbelief.

"No, of course not, it's just…stress, I've…just been stressed lately." He says avoiding eye contact with me. He only does that when he's lying or he's embarrassed.

I can't decide which on it is.

"Yeah, stressful times lately." I said nodding my head, turning toward the stream to hide the tears forming in my eyes.

"Clary." He says wrapping his hands around my waist. I wiggled out of his grasp.

"We're running late. Finish up your shower." I said stepping out and grabbing my towel.

I sat on the bed and managed to control my breathing so I could get ready. I slid on a pair of lace back underwear and a red pencil skirt.

In the midst of looking for the bra that matched my underwear I passed by a mirror. I had to hand it to myself, I still looked good. I worked out six times a week not only for myself, but for Jace also.

So he could still be with the Clary he fell in love with. When I told him why I worked out so much he told me I was being ridiculous. He said he would love me as much if I weighed 350 pounds.

I was still looking in the mirror when Jace come out of the bathroom. Jace still looked fantastic as well. I don't know what I did to become so fortunate.

"Clary have you seen my other black sock?" he asked, looking me directly in the eye. He didn't even seem to notice that I'm topless.

"Maybe it's somewhere with my black bra." I said, hinting that I'm not wearing one.

He smiled before looking away, "That is how that usually works. I guess I'll just have to go with blue today." He said before going into the closet to pick out a suit.

I sighed before pulling out a random bra and throwing it on. I pulled on a cream top before sitting at the vanity. Jace came out of the closet wearing a pair of slacks and a wife beater. He's going to shave his face.

Once, I told him I loved when he had stubble. He said he would grow a full beard if it would make me happy, but his job at the hospital would frown upon it. But he started shaving less often after our conversation.

Jace use to watch me put on my makeup. Now I where so little he would only be here for a minute or two.

I stopped wearing so much because I thought that's what Jace wanted. Maybe the shower incident was because I wasn't wearing any makeup.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I jump at the sound of Jace's voice. He's standing behind me with his razor in one hand and a towel over on shoulder. "You only furrow your brow when you're over analyzing." He said, his eyes looking with mine.

"Nothing. Just thinking about tomorrow." I said smiling slightly.

Six years. Tomorrow he will be mine for six years.

"What's tomorrow?" he asked whipping his face on the towel and going back in the closet.

My heart slammed in my chest.

He came back out in a crisp white shirt and a tie thrown over his shoulder, "Mrs. Wayland, it was a joke. I could never forget the day my life found its meaning." He said before kissing the shell of my ear.

I let out a breath and waited for my pulse to go to a normal rate. I tied his and kissed his mouth like I've done for him every weekday for five years.

It's like I am living the same day over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, we have to have a little back story before getting into the story behind the title. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi.**

* * *

><p>Jace pov<p>

Clary is everything and anything a man could ask for. She's so understanding, I could come home at 2 am and if I tap her on her shoulder she will roll over and ask me about my day. It doesn't matter if she has work the next day,

One day I asked her why she wore make up. He response was it made her feel beautiful and that the day she starting wearing make-up I asked her out. I told her that was a complete coincidence and that she looked amazing without makeup.

Even though she laughed me off, she took less and less time on her makeup until she eventually only wore eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss.

After kissing Clary goodbye I left the house and went straight to jeweler. If I didn't do it now, I would probably forget. I have prided myself on never forgetting an anniversary since we've been together. I would never forgive myself if I were to forget.

When I shift into the park, I remember what happened this morning. Most of all I remember not my embarrassment, but the look on Clary's face when I didn't react to her. She actually asked if she was the reason I couldn't get it up. As if. Clary could test the strengths of a priest.

I wasn't lying when I told her it was stress. I guess I've worked to hard or something. She's not the problem, I am. I've never been any good for her; her father even told me so when I asked for her hand.

I don't know what happened to us. One day everything just stopped and we became what we are today as opposed to what we were three years ago.

I didn't leave the jewelers till I was sure I had found something that was even half way decent enough to be in the same room as her. When I got something close enough, I went to work.

I thoroughly enjoy my job, I get to help people every day of my life and that makes me happy. Going through med school was torture but I did with Clary by my side I got through each day one step at a time.

"Good morning, doctor." The desk attendant says as soon as I step out of the elevator. I don't miss the way she slurs the word 'doctor', she has been on me ever since she started working here.

"Morning Kaelie." I say attempting to walk pass her without getting pulled into a situation I don't need to be in. I hear her footsteps coming up behind me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch?" she said twirling her hair around her finger.

"Kaelie, you realize I'm married-scratch that, you know I'm married because you have been through my file. So why do we keep having this same conversation every day?" I ask

"…because…it's just a ring. It doesn't mean anything and I've seen _her-'_my eye twitches at the way she sneers when mentioning Clary '-I don't think there is any competition." She says, taking a step closer and putting her hand on my chest.

I grab her hand before she can take this any further "Kaelie, leave me alone or I will have you fired. Don't speak of my wife in that tone and stay out of my office." I push her away from me and go into the office.

**Talking about all he did at work would be tedious…so later that day…**

When I get home Clary is in the kitchen making dinner. She's changed out of her cloths from work her hair is in a messy bun on her head and she is only wearing one of my work shirts.

I know she didn't hear me come in because she didn't great me like she usually does.

"What are you making?" I asked in a voice low enough that wouldn't spook her. She's terribly jumpy.

"Smothered pork chops, mashed potatoes and green beans." She said, her back still to me.

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. That's when I noticed that she just slid the shirt on her arms. The front was left unbuttoned.

"No touching." She said moving away from my grasp, "I'm trying to finish making dinner." She said peeking out at me form the corner of her eye.

"How was your day at work? Save any lives?" she asked tasting whatever sauce she was making to go over the pork chops.

"I didn't save anyone, but no one died so that's getting us somewhere." I said, attempting to taste whatever she's cooking. She smacks my hand away and places her hands on her hips.

"What part of no touching is so hard for you to understand, Dr. Wayland?" she asked, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips. "Have you even washed your hands?"

When I shake my head no she smirks and turns off the stove. She holds her hand out to me and leads me to the bathroom.

In the bathroom there are candles, which smell like Clary, surrounding the bathtub.

"Thought I'd give you a preview of tomorrow." She said before hopping up on the sink and pulling off my tie. "And you said you've been stressed. So I figured I'd help you unwind." She jumps off the counter and moves behind me

"It's kind of steamy in here." she said, letting my shirt slid off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. She turned to leave the bathroom, but I catch her arm before she can touch the knob.

I smiled slightly before putting my face in her neck, breathing in her scent. "Clary, what are you doing?"

"Well, you are going to relax and I am going to finish making dinner." She said pecking my check before leaving me in the bathroom staring after her in amazement.

.

.

By the time I came out of the bathroom refreshed and relaxed, Clary already had the table set and was waiting patiently for me. Still in her bra and underwear.

"You never cease to amaze me Mrs. Wayland." I said sitting in the seat across from her. She smiled at me before piling food on my plate, "Jace I make dinner every night." She said laughing to herself.

"You have almost every night since we got together and I still think you're the most amazing thing to walk into my life." I said grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly.

"And you are still as smooth as the day you asked me out." she said taking a sip of wine.

"Meaning you don't think I was smooth before I asked you out?" I asked, almost offended that she would say such a thing.

"Jace, sweetie, I was there during your awkward phase. No one, including me, thought you were smooth back then."

"I was smooth enough to get the most beautiful girl in school to go out and marry me." I pointed out.

"Oh please' she scoffed 'you knew everything about me. It was either marry you or murder you."

"Well I am happy that you didn't choose that latter." I responded.

"I'm pretty sure I made that right decision." She said.

"Pretty sure?"

"Yeah,' she shrugs 'pretty sure." She's biting back a smile.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that tomorrow." I vow

"Promises, promises." She says in return.

**The next day…**

I felt as if a smurf was trying to push my eye out of the socket. I wanted nothing more but to go home, curl up with Clary and go to sleep but I was stuck at the office up to my neck with work.

I have been here since 7 AM and it is now almost midnight and I am about ready to rip my hair out.

I was almost happy when my phone started ringing because it gave me an excuse to step away from my desk for a few minutes.

That happiness quickly faded as soon as I put the phone to my ear.

"Jace where the hell are you?" Isabelle' shrill voice yelled on the other end of the phone.

"I'm at work. Not everyone has the luxury of staying home all day every day." I said, annoyed that she was calling to yell at me.

"What's today Jace?" she asked out of nowhere.

"March 15. Why?" I asked, not really interested in anything she had to say.

"Does that day sound familiar…at all?" she said, using the voice she used when she was trying to get me to remember something.

I stopped what I was doing and thought for a minute. I looked at the calendar on my desk and saw that nothing was marked so I'm stumped. Next to the calender is one of my favorite pictures of Clary. It was taken during our celebration for our first year of marriage. I caught her while she wasn't paying any attention and got the definition of beauty printed out and put in a frame.

Clary.

"Dammit!" I screamed so and jerked so hard I hit my knee on the bottom of my desk.

"Nice to see you got the picture." Isabelle said before hanging up.

I told her I remembered.

Then I forgot our anniversary.

.

.

.

I rush home as fast as I can but I should have taken a deep breath before I walked into the house. It was dark when I walked in, I should have just left the lights off, then I wouldn't feel so bad. The house looked incredible. Rose petals were spread everywhere, there were candles in different places all throughout the living room, and my favorite meal was sitting on the table, abandoned. That's not even the worst of it. In the corner of the living room where Clary's bookshelf once was, was a black baby grand piano.

I dropped my bag by the door and ventured to the back to see if Clary was on the bed.

If I thought I living room was beautiful, I was wrong. The candles in here were still lit. Clary was under the covers curled into a ball. I could see the tracks of her tears and it broke my heart. I placed her gift on her bedside table and brushed her bangs from her face.

They always give her a hard time, but she never grows them out.

I sighed out deeply, pulling the tie from around my neck. I didn't have the energy to change clothes or even get under the blanket. So I laid on top of the covers and curled around Clary.

I stared at the wall until the candles went out, drowning me in darkness.

**The next morning. **

The next morning I wake with Clary still in my arms.

"I'm sorry." I whisper because I know she's awake. She always wakes up before her alarm clock goes off, and then she waits for me so we can start getting ready together.

"You said you remembered." She whispered back.

When I didn't respond she wiggled out of my grasp and stood over the bed. She was wearing I thin black robe that stopped at the middle of her thighs. At some point during the night the robe came open. What was under their made my heart stop.

She was wearing the torsolette from our wedding night. We were both so nervous that night. We managed to wait until we were married and when it finally happening I couldn't stop my hands from shaking and she couldn't stop rambling.

"You said you remembered." She said again before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

I stared at the door figuring it would be best to let her shower on her own today.

I'm not sure when everything go so messed up. It's like one day we woke up a nothing was the same. It's not that I don't love her, the day she said 'I do' I planned to spin the rest of my life worshipping the ground she walked on.

"I'm going to take the day off." I say when she comes out of the bathroom she nods once and sits at her vanity table to put on her make up. Today she puts on a lot more make-up then she usually does.

That's when I noticed she was not wearing her usually work cloths. Everything just fits more snug than usual.

"What are your plans for today honey? Should I came home and make you some lunch?' she asked turning to meet my eyes, 'I don't fixing you something really fast." She smiles sweetly. This is a trick.

"No…I think I'll be okay. I'm a big boy.' I say making trying to lighten the mood. She smiles slightly but it doesn't meet her eyes. 'I may practice a little. I like the piano." I say gently.

"I remember you saying how you always wanted one." she says while going to her bed side table and picking up the small box I put there last night.

My heart flutters a little when her checks turn a soft shade of pink; her blush is one of the most attractive things about her.

"This is beautiful Jace." she says taking the necklace out of the box. I walk behind her and put my hands of hers, taking the necklace from her hands.

She moves her hair to the side so that I can put the chain around her neck. "I'm sorry about last night. Everything looked wonderful and I hate I missed it." I said rubbing my hands from her shoulders to around her waist.

She put her hands over mine and flashed a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It's okay sweaty, people forget things all the times. No worries." She turned around in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It was one time, that's nothing compared to everything else you've remembered." She smiled and patted me on the check.

"I'm going out with Isabelle after work but, we should talk when we get home. Love you. See you later" She kissed my check and walked out of the room without a second glance.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye. Expect an update of TLTD later.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back.

I have access to fanfiction from my laptop.

Expect updates by the end of the week.

XO

Shay


End file.
